Desabafo
by Bellefleur X
Summary: O que passa pela cabeça de Scully após encontrar o corpo de Mulder, na cena final de This is Not Happening.


This Is Not Happening - Desabafo  
  
  
  
VIGNETTE  
  
ESCRITA POR: Bellefleur X (bellefleur_x@hotmail.com)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Os personagens desta estória pertencem a seus   
criadores.   
  
CATEGORIA: Drama.  
  
SPOILER: O título diz tudo.   
  
SINOPSE: O que passa pela cabeça de Scully após encontrar o   
corpo de Mulder na cena final de This is Not Happening.  
  
PAGAMENTO: Em forma de feedbacks (positivos ou negativos) é   
sempre bem vindo.  
  
  
  
  
This Is Not Happening - Desabafo  
  
"And now there is merely   
silence, silence, silence,   
saying all we did not know."   
  
William Rose Benett  
  
  
Isto não está acontecendo! Não está acontecendo. Não pode   
estar...  
  
Não é seu aquele corpo que jaz sem vida lá fora. Não é.   
Embora seja seu o rosto exangue e pálido, marcado de   
sofrimento e cicatrizes, as pálpebras cerradas que escondem   
olhos que não mais verão a luz do dia. Embora eu o tenha   
visto com meus próprios olhos, não posso crer que seja você.   
Não posso... Não acredito.  
  
Não é seu aquele corpo que jaz frio e sem vida lá na colina,   
cercado por um bando de gente sem alma que teima em me dizer   
que aquele é seu corpo. Que é incapaz de compreender que   
aquele não é você. Não pode ser. Eu vi, mas não posso   
acreditar.  
  
Isto não está acontecendo! Não pode estar...  
  
Mas eu vi aquele corpo lá fora e aquela gente me disse que   
era você. E, por um instante, eu acreditei. E corri. Corri o   
mais rápido que pude, corri como o vento. Não corri de seu   
corpo inerte e frio e ferido ou do medo que me assaltou de   
nunca mais ver seu sorriso. Não corri da visão do pior de   
meus pesadelos. Corri por você, para você.  
  
Quis ser Mercúrio e ter asas nos pés enquanto corria. Em   
busca de sua salvação. Mas eles chegaram primeiro, sempre   
eles. Malditos sejam. Eles levaram minha única louca   
esperança de salvá-lo. Levaram Jeremiah, o curandeiro. Alguém   
que, em outros tempos, eu teria acusado de charlatão, de   
impostor. Engraçado... Minha única, desesperada, alucinada   
esperança de trazer você de volta se depositava numa figura   
indigna de qualquer resquício de minha confiança, levada por   
seres em cuja existência eu não acredito. Triste...  
  
Isto não está acontecendo! Não está. Não pode...  
  
Me ajoelho e choro diante da sala, onde antes estava o   
curandeiro, agora vazia e escura. Tão escura quanto o futuro   
que se afigura diante de mim, agora que percebo que a busca   
acabou. Tão vazia quanto minha alma, agora que a esperança de   
tê-lo de volta me abandonou.  
  
Choro lágrimas amargas da certeza de que nunca mais verei seu   
sorriso de menino ou o brilho de seus olhos ou o arco   
intrigante de sua sobrancelha. Choro lágrimas amargas da   
certeza de nunca mais ouvirei o som de sua voz pronunciando   
meu nome ou o sarcasmo de suas palavras quando discutíamos um   
caso ou o descarado "acordei você, Scully?" que marcava seus   
telefonemas no meio da madrugada. Choro minha total   
impotência diante dos fatos. Choro.  
  
Isto não está acontecendo! Não está acontecendo.   
  
Não é justo. Eles o tomaram de mim para sempre, para nunca   
mais. Nunca mais... O peso destas palavras me oprime o peito,   
me deixa sem fôlego. Nunca mais poderei sentir o toque de   
seus dedos longos em meu queixo, a suave pressão de suas mãos   
em meus ombros, a carícia de seus lábios em meus cabelos.   
Como poderei suportar a idéia de não tê-lo ao meu lado,   
segurando gentilmente minha mão entre as suas sempre que   
acordo em um quarto de hospital? Ou seus dedos longos   
tentando impor ordem aos meus cabelos quando me consola?  
  
Choro por tudo que o que disse e pelo que não disse. Choro   
pelas vezes que fui rude e o agredi com palavras porque tive   
medo de ser traída por meus próprios sentimentos. Choro pelas   
palavras doces que calei porque acreditei que você já as   
soubesse. Choro lágrimas amargas de dor e de perda. Mas não   
tenho seu peito largo para me aninhar ou seu ombro amigo para   
me recostar ou seus braços fortes para me proteger. Estou só.   
Perdi você e isso dói. Me resta apenas chorar.  
  
Isto não está acontecendo! Não está. Não pode estar...  
  
Percebo vagamente que há pessoas à minha volta. Ouço-lhes as   
vozes como ecos distantes. Mas não compreendo o que dizem,   
não quero compreender. Porque o que eles dizem não vai   
preencher o vazio que sinto. Ou mitigar a dor enorme da   
perda. Ou estancar o sangue que jorra abundante dessa ferida   
aberta em meu peito.  
  
"Vão embora!", quero gritar. "Deixem-me só com minha dor."   
Mas a voz não me sai da garganta. Talvez nunca mais saia. E,   
mesmo que conseguisse gritar, duvido que eles entendessem a   
mensagem. Abutres é o que são, alimentando-se dos restos de   
minha dor, regozijando-se com a carniça de meu sofrimento.  
  
Isto não está acontecendo! Não pode. Não está.  
  
"Levem-me também!", desejo por um momento, dirigindo meus   
pensamentos a aqueles que o tomaram de mim. "De que vale a   
vida se não há motivação para vivê-la? Se meu leal parceiro,   
meu grande amigo, a razão de minha busca, está morto, frio e   
inerte no topo daquela colina? Se estou só e condenada a   
assim permanecer?"  
  
Mas algo se move dentro de mim. Uma pontada leve em meu   
ventre. E outra. Com um pontapé, ele me grita "Você não está   
só. Nunca estará." Ele, meu filho, um delicado sopro de vida   
a me lembrar que algo de você sempre continuará vivo em mim.  
  
  
F I M 


End file.
